


Союзник

by Mariza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Неуловимые мстители | The Elusive Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Поручение, кажущееся невыполнимым, окажется вполне по силам, если найти подходящего союзника.





	Союзник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для menthol_blond (ну и для команды Детской классики) на ФБ-2017.

Украсть Корону Российской империи! Довольно любопытное поручение, что и говорить. И практически невыполнимое. Следовало обдумать план действий — но мысли Петра Сергеевича Овечкина в данную минуту занимало совсем иное.

Несколько минут назад, вернувшись в квартиру — тщательно запертую, между прочим, квартиру! — он обнаружил незваного гостя и сейчас внимательно наблюдал за ним. 

Гость — черный упитанный зверек с плоским клювом, напоминающим утиный, — не менее внимательно посмотрел на Петра Сергеевича, запыхтел и принялся засовывать под кожную складку на брюшке серебряную статуэтку в форме коня.

— А вот это уже наглость, дружочек.

Самое удивительное, что статуэтка отнюдь не миниатюрных размеров ушла под складку почти полностью — и «почти» лишь потому, что Петр Сергеевич вовремя отобрал. Зверек бился за приглянувшуюся вещицу с упорством юного красноармейца, но был вынужден признать поражение. Петр Сергеевич унес его в спальню и запер, а сам, водрузив статуэтку на положенное место, задумался.

Скорее всего, зверек принадлежал соседу — рыжему англичанину, которого Петр Сергеевич как-то заметил с необычной синей змеей в руках. Но тот позавчера съехал — и, видимо, не заметил пропажи одного из питомцев. Бог знает, где его теперь искать…

Тихое, но настойчивое поскребывание вынудило Петра Сергеевича прервать размышления. Он обернулся — и замер остолбенело, увидев, как в щель между дверью и полом протискивается уже знакомая черная мордочка.

Щель была не шире сантиметра — и по всем законам природы зверек, чью видовую принадлежность Петр Сергеевич определить затруднился, никак не мог пролезть через нее.

Но он пролез.

Петр Сергеевич неторопливо достал посеребренный портсигар. Зверек, увидев это, тут же насторожился, заблестел глазами.

— А ты необычный, верно?

Осторожно, то и дело замирая на месте, зверек приблизился. Петр Сергеевич присел и протянул портсигар. Зверек вытянулся в струнку, подергал носом — и быстро-быстро перебирая лапками, шмыгнул вперед, хватая подарок.

Петр Сергеевич легонько коснулся черной шкурки, почесал загривок. Зверек довольно курлыкнул и, упрятав портсигар под складку, потерся о ладонь.

— Мы с тобой поладим, — убежденно произнес Петр Сергеевич.

***

— Где корона? — Запыхавшийся, растрепанный Мещеряков ворвался в каюту, даже не озаботившись оружием. Ну кто же так поступает, Валерий Михайлович? Чай не к другу сердечному в гости заглянули.

— Какая корона?

— Корона Российской империи, которую вы украли!

— Помилуйте, Валерий Михайлович! Я офицер, а не вор!

— В саквояже, — подал голос Нарышкин. — Буквально за минуту до вашего прихода господин Овечкин сказал, что не выпустит его из рук: внутри настоящее сокровище.

— Отдайте корону, Петр Сергеевич, — устало попросил Мещеряков.

— У меня нет никакой короны, Валерий Михайлович.

— Тогда вы не откажетесь продемонстрировать нам содержимое саквояжа?

— Смотрите, конечно же.

Нарышкин забрал саквояж, поставил на стол. Мещеряков шагнул ближе, готовый — по лицу видно — повторить обвинения в краже, и…

— Что это? — Два возгласа слились в один.

— Не что, а кто, — наставительно сказал Петр Сергеевич, помогая зверьку выбраться из саквояжа. — Это мой питомец. Подобрал в Париже. Замечательное существо, и впрямь настоящее сокровище: неприхотливое, ласковое. Только вот любопытное до неприличия, то и дело сбегает куда-то. Потерялся недавно в катакомбах, едва нашел…

— Пи-то-мец? — с трудом выговорил Нарышкин.

— Питомец, — кивнул Петр Сергеевич. Зверек тем временем вскарабкался к нему на плечо и довольно заурчал. — Я его Неуловимым назвал, почти в вашу честь, получается, — добавил он, обращаясь к Мещерякову и одновременно поглаживая черную шерстку.

Мещеряков сжал зубы и побагровел.

— Можете осмотреть каюту. И если найдете корону, я беспрекословно отдам ее и соглашусь предстать перед судом.

***

За обыском Петр Сергеевич наблюдал с немалым интересом. Одно удовольствие видеть пыл юных чекистов, оборачивающийся жестоким разочарованием…

— Я могу быть свободен? — полюбопытствовал он, когда стало совершенно ясно, что короны в каюте нет.

— Можете, — выдохнул Мещеряков, глядя на него с ненавистью, и в то же время — с каким-то болезненным восхищением.

— Вот и славно. До свидания, Валерий Михайлович. Окажетесь в Париже — заходите. Есть там бильярдная, да вот достойные противники давненько не попадались. Буду рад сыграть с вами снова…

Зверек на плече весело курлыкал. Его, конечно, придется огорчить, забрав корону, но Петр Сергеевич был уверен, что как-нибудь возместит эту потерю.


End file.
